Why Must I Be So Different?
by youfailx
Summary: What happens when theres a new girl in town and all she does is stand out when she's supposed to stand in? What happens when the boy meets this girl and falls for her even though she's different? and what makes her different? taylor/selena Alex/Jacob
1. Hello Forks

**Hey everyone...  
this is my new story.  
Its a Taylor/ Saylor story.  
orrr an Jalex (jacob/ alex) story.  
xD  
anyway...  
Alex isnt a wizard but does have something supernatural about her.  
Jacob isnt a werewolf...just yet.  
****Characters;;  
Alex Russo  
Jacob Black  
Bella Swan  
the Cullens  
Charlie  
Mitchie  
Shane  
Nate  
and much more**

* * *

So here i am, on the plane heading to the place that im forced to live. You see, my Mother, Father, and two brothers all died in a horrible car accident 3 weeks ago. I was bawling the whole time, not to much how much I cried during the funeral. You see, they were on there way to some convention and they made me stay with my friend while they went because the last time i went somewhere like that, lets just say it didnt end up good. So there i was, having the time of my life with my best friend and singing my favorite song at the time.. When your Gone by Avril Lavigne, How ironic. Then....all of a sudden my best friends mom walks in and hands me the phone. Once i heard the news I fell to the ground crying, screaming, cursing, and even wishing harm on myself.... so many things were broken in that house, and im not just talking about myself.

I calmed down after 2 weeks, but was basically frozen and in shock. Soo...They(as in My best friend) all decided it was maybe a good thing to get out of new york and head to my Cousins house all the way in Forks, Washington. I mean i guess i appreciate what they are doing for me, For buying me all new clothes, Giving me a lot of money...basically my own account, For supplying me with my first class airplane seat, and for basically dealing with me for these really hard weeks....but hey maybe, just maybe ill like it in forks....maybe i can slowly try to heal and finally be okay with the death of my whole family.

______________________________________________________________________

"Alex?" I heard my name be called as i walked off the plane, "Alex!" I looked up to see my Cousin Bella Swan come running over to me and embracing me into a big hug. "Oh it's soo good to see you again...." she murmured into my ear and i couldnt help but laugh just slightly. The last time id seen her was when i was 10. Me and her were around the same age. She was just a couple of months older then me. So now, to see her after 7 years, I could help but smile. She was indeed my favorite cousin.

"Bells..." I whispered and huged her back "I missed you." I heard her laugh as she pulled away and gave me a small smile.

"I missed you too Lexi...." she smiled warmly and then frowned "Im..err...sorry about your parents." she said softly and i nodded sadly.

"T-thanks Bells" i smiled and then i saw Charlie walking toward us with all my luggage and bags in his hands. "Uncle Charlie!" i smiled and he returned the smile. "Thanks...to both of you....for letting me stay here."

They both smiled and nodded "Oh no problem hun, Your always welcome. We still have that room of yours soo you'll be staying there" Charlie said smiling slighty. Yes, had a room here. i used to come here and stay with Charlie for summer vacation because i loved the rain and it made me calm.

"Thanks...." and with that....we all walked off and headed.....home. Wow that was hard to say.....To me home was back in New York....but now i  
was ganna have to get used to calling Forks home.

__________________________________________

Charlie and Bella both left me alone to unpack and fix my room to the way i wanted it. I looked around and spotted a black and purple backpack.  
Bella probably got me one because i was to be starting school with her tomarrow. She promised to show me around and introduce me too all  
her friends.

I couldnt help but smile as i picked it up and examined it. It was my two favorite colors and it was loaded with purple and black pens and notebooks. Of course she over did it with the purple, but i still loved it. I chuckled silently and put the bag back down on the chair. I pushed all the luggage under the bed and pulled down the sheets. I grabed my stuff and walked up to the Bathroom. I took a long hot shower then chaned into my short and tank top. I pulled up my tank top soo my black bra wouldnt show. i walked down the stairs and said goodnight to charlie. Then i went back to my room and layed down in bed. I pulled the blankets up and then i looked over to the picture on my nightstand. It was My mom, dad, Justin, and Max with me in the middle. I smiled at the memory and then shut the light off. "goodnight and i love you guys" i whispered silently and i closed my eyes waiting for the deep sleep to take over me.


	2. Meeting Edward and Jacob

**Hey everyone...  
Second chapter.  
Soo..im not getting any reviews...  
but i decided to make a second chapter to get this story out there more.  
review please?**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up to the light sound of rain against the window of my room. I stretched and then I sighed as I saw it was only 5 am. I had to be in school by 7 or 8ish. Bella told me what time but i forgot. All i know is that it is no where near 5 am. I was soo used to waking up early, it was a bad habit of mine ever since...the accident. I slowly slipped out of bed and silently walked up the stairs to the bathroom with the towel in my hands. I closed the door slowly and threw the towel on the sink counter before i slowly slipped off my pajama pants. I turned on the water and put it on warm. I closed the door so the water wouldn'tcome out as i finished undressing. I slipped off my shirt underwear and then my bra. I shivered slightly and then i took a step into the shower. I sighed in contentment as the hot water washed away all my pain and thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was standing in front of my mirror examining my outfit. My dark brown hair had random curls that ended mid-way down my back. My eye make-up was very natural looking but made my brown eyes shine. I had strawberry flavored lip gloss on that made my full lips shine and sparkle in the light. My shirt was a very simple low-cut v-neck that showed some cleavage but not a lot. The shirt was blue and it was very simple, the sleeves went down to my elbows. There was a black vest over it and on the vest were silver lines that ran down diagonally. I had on a jean skirt with leggings that were the same color as the shirt. I looked down at my black converse and smiled slightly. This was a pretty good outfit.....my basic pick.

I slung the backpack over my shoulders, grabbed my sidekick ,Ipod, and my hoodie as i walked out of my room. I slipped my phone into my pocket as i slowly sat down on the couch. I wasn't hungry, i usually don't eat in the morning. I slipped in my headphones and turned my ipod on. I was slightly nervous about starting off in a new school. Bella told me she felt the same way but she got over it. I had about 30 minutes left before we had to leave. I sighed as i wondered if my car was here yet. My best friend's parents bought me a car and had it sent over here.

"Morning Lexi!" Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts and i smiled slightly at him.

"Morning uncle Charlie" i said softly and then looked at the time. I had about 15 minutes. As if on cue Bella came walking down the stairs with her stuff in her hands.

"Hey Lexi, you might want to put a jacket on...It's raining, ugh yuck. The more im here the more the rain bothers me." she said as she took a bite of an apple she had in her hand.

"Morning to you too Bells..." I chuckled lightly as i stood up and pulled on my purple hoodie. "So are we leaving now?" I asked as i saw her grab her car keys.

"Yup....I want to get there early." She smiled and I followed her out of the house. I tilted my head to the side as i saw a silver volvo waiting outside.

"Bells...?"

"Oh...yeah i forgot....Edward is taking us to school." She smiled as she said her name.

"OHHH! So this is the Edward you were talking about in that 5 page long email....." i muttered to myself and she blushed.

Edward came out of the car and walked up to me. He stiffened and Bella looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hi im Alex....Bella's cousin.." i put my hand out friendly but when he just glared at me i put my hand down awkwardly.

"I know...Bella told me about you.." he murmured through clenched teeth. His eyes were black as he stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Well let us go to school then? " he said again through clenched teeth in one breath. I nodded and slowly slid into the back seat and buckled my belt.

Bella was still outside with Edward saying things to him. And even though the door was closed and They were mumbling i heard every word. "Bella, her scent.....It's strong, kinda like yours is but different. Too different. But im really not surprised... She is in fact related to you. But I cant read her mind...which makes me wonder......." Edward paused and sighed "She's different."

I stiffened at what he called me. "different." Everyone back home used to call me that. The truth was, i am different. So different......im basically rare.I can read minds, I can do things normal people cant do. Sometimes with my mind, sometimes with my emotions, and sometimes when I just want too. This is why SO many things broke at my best friends house. It was me that set everything off. Glass shattered, Things were flung across the room, the electricity went off, and much much more. No one ever exactly knew why, but they did know that things like that only happened when I was around. That's why it's too dangerous to be around me when my emotions are going off. Cause when my emotions take over, i cant control any of my "powers".I never found out what I am, but i keep trying. The strange thing was, the only thing i couldn't do was read the minds of the undead, don't ask me how i know that. Now your wondering what does that have to do with anything. Well i dunno, but the thing is I, Alex Russo, cannot and i repeat, CANNOT read Edward Cullen's mind. Nor could i hear his pulse or feel the warmth of his skin that every human sent off their bodies. So, this makes me think, no i KNOW...that Edward isnt human. And I, want to find out what he is.

Bella left me and Edward alone at the bench in the school yard. Me and Edward were both tense and were both looking at the floor. I had questions, and i need to find them out.

"Alex..." I heard Edward say my name softly and i looked up into his eyes. They were no longer black but a beautiful hazel.

"Yes Edward." I asked polietly as I wondered what he was thinking about.

" You and I, we both know that your special....am I right?" I tensed and looked down. So that's what he was thinking about this whole time.

"Yes...And we both know that you arnt alive and basically are the undead.....am I right?" I asked softly knowing he could hear me.

He nodded tensely as he looked down. "But do you know what i am?" He asked and smiled fully and i could see his pearly white.....sharp....teeth.  
And that's when it dawned on me. I knew what he was, and that's because i met his kind before.

I nodded and mouthed the word vampire and then smirked "But... the thing is..." I whispered silently looking around make sure no one was around "Both me and you have no Fucking clue as too what i am.....am i right?" I smiled slightly.

"Right on the target." he murmured and shook his head smiling.

"Oh and Edward....next time you try talking about someone while there in the car....make sure the person doesn't have excellent hearing. I hear as good as you do Edward." I said softly and i saw him slowly catch on to what i was saying.

"You mean you-" he said quickly and i heard an apology in his tone.

" Don't sweat it Edward.... you were right...I am different" I cut him off and smiled "But from the looks of it.....so are you."

He smiled and looked down " I'm guessing me and you are ganna be great friends." he murmured so only i could hear. He smiled as i nodded.

Me and Edward were talking when we heard a laughing Bella and a husky voice talking with her. She was heading over to us with a guy next to her. "OH ALEX!" She called over smiling at me. "I want you too meet someone!"

Edward stiffened and so did I. Her friend was sending me vibes, the type that Edward sent me but somehow different. He was alive because of his beating heart, warmth of his skin, and mostly cause i heard his thoughts. He was thinking about this school and how he was glad his dad let him switch schools. He hasn't looked up at me yet.

"Alex...." Edward murmured Near my ear as he put a cold hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "whats wrong?" he said loud enough for me to hear which wasn't very loud compared to normal human ears, they wouldn't be able to hear him.

I shrugged as we made eye contact, Edward was giving me the look that said _"we'll talk about this later"_

Bella was looking at me and Edward and her thoughts were full of wonder as to what me and Edward were doing, how much she missed, and Why we were SO close. The answers were simple, Me and Edward both feel the same way right now, we understand each other....he was like my best friend... and he was close to calm me down. She shrugged off her thoughts and looked at the boy beside her. "Alex this is my best friend Jacob....Jacob this is my cousin Alex..." She said smiling.

Jacob looked up at me and practically froze on the spot....His mind was blank and his eyes were boring into mine. He couldn't talk and I was having some difficulty speaking too, mostly because of the confusion i was having. I snapped out of it once i felt Edwards cool hand on my shoulder again.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled slightly and put my hand out. He slowly Reached out to shake my hand.

"It defiantly nice to meet you....." he paused and blushed.." I mean cause-cause Bella has said so much about you....and i always wondered how you were like...what you looked like" His hand touched mine sending electric jolts through my body. He let go quickly and looked down at his hand. "......what the?" he murmured to himself but both I and Edward heard it. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me. Both our eyes were filled with the same thing....Confusion. _what the hell just happened?_


	3. Pervy stares and Dodge ball

**Hey everyone...  
third chapter.  
..I'm not getting many reviews....  
review please?**

* * *

School went by in a blur all because all I could think about was what happened with me and Jacob. I didn't even know what happened. Just the slightest touch made such a big impact. I know i wasn't the only one who felt it, you could tell that Jacob felt it too. Maybe it was my powers acting up again. But usually my powers don't work on myself. So what happened?

I sighed slightly as I listened carefully to the teacher. Edward tapped my should slightly and leaned over a bit " Thinking about what happened still?" he whispered silently. I nodded and looked down. Edward was in a lot of my classes....the bad thing was so was Jacob. He was in this class to. He was sitting behind me. The only thing that sucked was that I had Bella in my gym class. Your probably wondering what, she's your cousin, your lucky. But the thing is....Bella is one of the most clumsy people i have ever met. Bella said she would walk me down when it was time to go. I sighed as i lightly tapped my pencil on the desk and looked over at Edward. He was smirking to himself and was looking down. Probably reading people's mind. The difference between Edward and me is that If I was thinking about something and my mind was focused I couldnt hear people's minds. Edward heard them all the time. I sighed and shook my head. The teacher mumbled something about being right back and then left the room.

"Edward what are you smiling at?" I asked smiling and tilting my head to side.

"It's nothing..." He said chuckling.

"Goodness....tell me..." i asked making my famous pouting face.

He sighed and looked down "He thinks there's something going on between us...he's jealous...even though we all know we're just friends....jealousy is a powerful emotion.....he doesn't even know what it is that's making him all uptight." he murmured and i was confused. who was he talking about. "Jacob..." he said even lower and i understood. I burst out laughing and i looked back at him. He was looking down mumbling things to himself. I giggled and he looked up. Our eyes met and i couldn't take my eyes away from him. It was like our eyes were connected. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. He was about to say something but the bell went off and We both jumped out of our little trance.

"OH LEXI!!!" Bella sing-songed as she came in and grabbed my stuff.

"Bells...."I smiled and with one more glance at Jacob , we walked out.

"Bye Bella." Edward smiled and then looked at me giving me a meaningful look. "Alex..." He then walked off toward his class.

"What was that about?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh it was nothing.." i muttered and then we walked into the girls locker-room. I sighed as i grabbed my gym clothes out of my bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cursed silently as I saw who else was in my gym class. Damn Jacob Black, no matter how many time I try to avoid him, he always ends up being stuck with me. I sighed as I felt his eyes on me. Here I was, stretching in my shorts and shirt, and here he was, Standing by his guy friends, with them all staring at me. "Perv." I muttered and I heard a girl laugh. I looked over to see a Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was smiling at me and walked over.

"Hi. You must be the new girl. Alex right?" She said smiling. I observed her outfit. Black shorts , Red short sleeve shirt that was low-cut, and Converse. Her hair was in a wavy pony tail , like mine, and she had Side bangs.

I nodded and smiled friendly. I was still thinking about Jacob and why he just was everywhere I was.

"Well I'm Mitchie." She was smiling and put her hand out. I shook it and then looked over at the group of guys that were staring at me. "Yeah, i know what your thinking, their really big pervs. I mean some of them are nice but guys will be guys right?" She laughed and I laughed along.

"Well yeah. All guys tend to stare. It's just weird. Back at my other school guys didn't stare at me constantly." I said softly and I looked at her.

"Well, it's cause your new. Guy always try to get with the new girl. " She laughed slightly and then her eyes lit up.

Oh crap. I know what she wants to do. She wants to introduce me to all those guys that are drooling over me. If she knew what they were thinking about me, she'd be disgusted.

"Let's go introduce you!" She smiled and grabbed my arm and dragged me. I walked with her slowly and kept my eyes on the ground.

"Hey guys..."She said smiling and got heys back as a reply. "Id like you to meet my new friend, Alex"

I looked up and smiled. There was like 5 guys. I already knew 1. "Well Alex, this is Jacob, Nate, Shane, Seth, and Oliver" she said pointing to each one.

"Hey guys. " I smiled and waved. Jacob was still staring at me and i was getting mad. I mean his eyes are like glued to my body. "You know....My eyes are up here you perv." I said madly as I stood in-front of him.

"Huh? ohh....err....uh..." He stuttered and looked down blushing. His pals were laughing at him and i had my hands on my hips.

"Okay everybody, We're ganna play dodge ball! girls on one team guys on the other." The gym teacher yelled and me and Mitchie both ran over to the right part of the gym.

"Ugh, Jacob really get's under my skin." I sighed as me and Mitchie were getting ready to get our game on.

Mitchie laughed and looked at me "Whoa, that's allot to say about someone for just knowing them for a day."

"Yeah, I know." I giggled and then before we knew it the gym teacher yelled go and balls were flying everywhere.

* * *

It was now two against four. Me and Mitchie, against Jacob, Shane, Nate, and Seth. The boys were sending out pervy and teasing comment over to us. Me and Mitchie mostly ignored them. I whipped the ball and it missed Nate but got Seth. I smirked as I saw mitchie dodge a ball and whip one at Shane. The girls that were sitting out were cheering us on. While the guys all stared at us in shock. They didn't know how good I was or Mitchie for that matter. The thing was, I was never a girlie girl, I was always into sports and stuff like that. I was Basically one of the guys, and when you play with guys, you tend to learn how to be rough like the guys.

"Mitchie watch it!" I yelled over to her but she was confused and got hit by a ball that Nate sent over. She groaned and walked over to the sitting area. Two against one. Perfect. I smirked and Nate and Jacob were making comments about an easy win. They both whipped one over and I dodge both of them. I grabbed one and whipped it back but they both missed. Nate Whipped one and I did a flip out of the way. I received surprised glances at me but i shrugged them off. Jacob threw one and I took a small step to the side and missed it. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Come on give me a real challenge" I smirked and jumped over a ball that Jacob threw while I caught the ball Nate whipped at me. "Your out." I yelled out teasingly and all the girls started to giggle.

Now it was me and Jacob. He was constantly whipping them and I was constantly dodging them. This went on for a few minutes until we had only 1 minute left to end the game. Everybody was cheering me on, even some of the guys. Jacob whipped one and I moved out of the way. I whipped one right at his face and he moved to the side but that left him open for a surprise throw. You see, when he dodged the ball he watched it go by his face and heard the whack it made on the wall. What he least expected was the ball i threw right after that one. I knew what he would do. I smiled contently as i heard the ball whack him right in the stomach and saw he fall down to the floor. I walked over to him with the biggest smile on my face. "Lesson number one, No one, and i repeat NO ONE, messes with Alex Russo." and with that i walked swiftly away and into the girls locker room.


End file.
